


家庭教育（Family Education）

by Kellerei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei
Summary: 瀚率是我的弟弟，我最好朋友的情人，还是我的孩子，我将保守这个秘密直到我死。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	家庭教育（Family Education）

洪知秀结婚那天，我没有出席他的婚礼，而是躲在酒店房间抽了一天一夜的烟。那是在我和崔胜哲闹离婚期间，他自然不关心我的死活，跑来看我的只有我儿子。我从小有哮喘的隐疾，疗愈后惹上烟瘾，呼吸系统长年命悬旦夕，每天早上刷牙能咳出肺癌晚期那么多血。我儿子深谙我的尿性，来看我的时候顺便带了盒慢严舒柠。我感动非常，决定接起洪知秀拨打给我的第一百六十五个电话，对着手机那头大吼了一声：赵淑华，我操你妈。

我儿子平静地观望我挂断，关机，撕心裂肺一阵咳嗽，好笑道：明明是我男朋友结婚，净汉哥这么生气干嘛。

我确认过自己心跳正常，平复了一下情绪，朝他摆摆手：机会难得，随便骂骂。

关于我儿子为什么要叫我哥这件事，理由一言难尽。某种意义上来讲，我儿子应该有三个父亲和两个母亲，这是我擅自替他清算出来的，他自己并没有认识。话说回来，他对这个世界根本就缺乏任何认识。我在十六岁那年怀上了他，那个时候我正在念高中，体内揣着作为男性绝不应有的最高机密：拥有一个健康的子宫。我的青春期饱受它带给我的天赋与痛苦，它使我具备平常男孩身上无法找见的女性特质，赋予我凡人难企的美貌，让爱慕我的与憎恶我的人都得到妥善的归处，而我可以理解他们当中任意一方。我坚信自己背负着某种使命而不得不以这种形式生而为人，就像古代神话故事里那些天灵感孕或点石成胎的女神，要么我永远封存这个造物的玩笑，遵照医嘱成年以后去做摘除手术，因为医生判断我必须在发育完成前抛弃这颗不被使用的器官；要么我将创造神迹。由此我慎重挑拣我的交往对象，就像一只雌兽必须在发情季节保持清醒地选择交配对象那样，如果于他们我有哪怕一根寒毛的不满意，那我宁可不要。我和很多人谈了恋爱，被很多人操过屁眼，但只有一个人我允许他探索我真正的妙法之地——那他妈就是洪知秀。这个每一根寒毛都让我满意的惊天霹雳大帅哥，向我庄严宣告他绝不想在他如花似玉的年纪做一个小孩的父亲。他既没有履行义务的责任心，也没有明知真相却抛下我不管的勇气。值得庆幸的是，他和我一样聪明绝顶（而我没有想到这个法子只是由于当局者迷）：你为什么不去替别人怀孕？

崔家就是在这个时候找上我的。洪知秀使了一些手段，把我的信息挂上了代孕机构，掩盖了我的性别，但用了我的真实照片。体检结果显示我的一切指标优良，比平常女人更加坚实耐操，也更加便宜。崔家的律师见过我一面，揭穿了我的把戏，却也为此迅速拍板钉钉——鉴于我们的程序不全然合乎法律，而法律白纸明文写着它保护所有出借子宫的，女性。递给我的合同上规定我将接纳崔家最高管理者的活性精子和其亡妻的冻卵，倘使产下合格的男婴，他会成为崔氏商业帝国的合法继承人。我像大韩民国其他热爱八卦的市民一样对这其中的底细讳莫如深：崔家唯一的男性子嗣是不齿的同性恋者；与大韩民国其他热爱八卦的市民不同的是，我还知道我最好的朋友、孽缘、惊天霹雳大帅哥洪知秀，曾是这位同性恋者的初恋男友。我急于在十八岁之前完成历史交付予我的重任，并未考虑自己的社交渊源就签下了这份不平等条约。崔家挑了一个良辰吉日，将我安排进他们资方旗下最好的妇产医院。

其实我清楚崔家选中我的另一个缘由：我长得太美了。尽管生物学已经证明基因结构与它的培养皿没有半点关系，管理者仍然希望负载他小孩的皮囊青春靓丽到和那粒卵子的主人莞莞类卿。我被一群严阵以待的大褂面具人按在手术台上，强行岔开双腿，一边有一个金属支架，顶上的硅胶垫用来搁置我的脚腕。他们中的一些为我奇特的身体构造发出学术性质的惊叹，大部分漠不关怀，一个看起来是这群人头目的家伙举着一根针管趴在我的胯下，他以这么一个搞笑的姿势把那泡混合液捅进我的身体里，使我莫名想起了洪知秀给我破处的夜晚。受精当然不是个非常痛苦的过程，可是在受精时憋笑真的太痛苦了，悔不该当时没叫他们给我做个半麻。我太想笑了，但我不能笑，我怕我一笑把我儿子漏出来。

从那张手术台下来之后，我彻底幻灭，我并不是我自以为的那个被选中的奇迹暖暖，在我生前死后有千千万万个跟我一样长着子宫的女人和我分担相同的悲惨命运，我只是我肚子里这个怪物的容器，它蚕食我并非因为我是我，而是它蚕食它触手可及的任何人。我唯一的安慰堕落到形而下的领域：他一出生就将是崔家的儿子。前提是我保证他的不畸形。至于我为什么这么确认它是个男的，与其说笃信，那更像是一种祈愿：如果是个女孩，崔家不会给我一分钱。

洪知秀尽职尽责地接管了我的整个备产期，他的说辞口口声声是爱我，而我体感更像送佛送到西。但有一说一，我确实无法再找到任何一个男人能在此期间做得比洪知秀更好了：他借医生家庭之便为我开了假证明，使我得以拿着体面的借口顺利休学；在那些不良反应纠缠我的不眠夜里，他好脾气地一次次揉着朦胧的睡眼帮我倒掉床脚盛满呕吐物的垃圾桶；后期我显怀，头发也长长了，出街变得人群瞩目，他假扮体贴爱妻家，在驾驶座上为我梳头发。有一段时间我还无比他妈馋隔壁中国人时不时煲的猪脚姜，那个糯米甜醋的味道一顺风飘过来我就走不动道，于是洪知秀这个老美操着一口不甚流利的韩语去要来了一份中文菜谱，对着谷歌翻译把那玩意复刻了出来。我吃得涕泗横流，恨也恨得切齿拊心，咬着那颗酸酸甜甜的溏心蛋喷射弹幕：洪知秀，你真是什么都会就是不会娶我。他假笑不答，装模作样地把话题岔开了：你知道吗，隔壁说他们中国有个说法，叫“酸儿辣女”。

几个意思？

就是你这么爱吃酸猪脚，那肯定会生男孩。

我连连点头：承你吉言。

很久以后我儿子跟我说他见到洪知秀的感觉似曾相识，或许这就是神秘学所谓的缘分。我就在那里冷笑，你那何止是跟他似曾相识，你在你妈肚子里的时候他还和你聊天呢，你现在英语这么好说不定要感谢他早教念的十四行诗，“但造化造你专为女人享用，而让我占有”——等等，所以一切其实从那里就开始了？

事情在我临盆那日变得相当惊心动魄起来，我的宫缩反应来得比预产期早了半个月，而且一开始还假假的，我毫无防备之心，一如既往赖在床上看无聊综艺；洪知秀不在家，他一个姘头把他车保险杠撞了，他去4S店找人扯皮。过了一两个小时，我感觉有点不对劲了，我儿子从来没有这么安静过，我也从来没有这么痛过，下半身像被人直插进冰水里，遂低头去看，操，一片血海。我火速打给洪知秀，无人接听，我心想完了，这逼想必是扯皮扯到床上去了，保险杠的事那当然就是要保险套来弥补。我当即拖着我还在流血的沉重步伐奔大街拦下我见到的第一辆车。那不是一个风雨交加的午夜也不是什么大雪纷飞的山村小巷，那是首尔，晚上六点半的首尔，堵车堵到让我怀疑下一个刹车我就会把我儿子颠出来。载我的好心人估计刚刚才身心俱疲地下班，我一厢拨着崔家给的紧急联络号码一厢拼命道歉，并保证一定会付弄脏后座的干洗费。我太紧张了，或者太累了，那个费字话音刚落，我倒头就昏了过去。

朦胧间我听见有人喊我：快醒醒！打钱了！我猛一下睁开眼睛，发现自己在产床上，一群跟上一次一模一样的面具怪围着我的下体，大声喊我的名字，让我用力——我立刻反应过来崔家是不可能让我剖腹产的，传统理念中自然分娩被镀上了显贵的黄金，仿佛所有没渡过阴道的婴儿都是在起跑线上输了一棵千年人参。装晕倒无济于事，我他妈必须维持着清醒把这个逼崽子下下来。我将彻头彻尾地感受到它如何脱离我的身体，如何与我一尸两命，那些骨与肉与血跟我关系匪浅，但没有一毫一克真正归功于我。在拥挤的病房里，我儿子向人世间发出初来乍到的第一声响亮的啼哭，我痛得不知今夕何夕，甚至搞不清自己脸上是汗还是泪。但我知道我结束了，这就是全部了，我如愿以偿诞下了神嗣，以一种既没有提供精子也没有提供卵子的方式，仅仅是由我两性的躯壳喂养出的胎生怪物；它为我做了一场好梦，现在它要替派它下世的那个家伙将这梦收回去了。

我潦草地看了眼那肉褶拥挤的脸，挥手让人快点把他抱走。

下完崽，崔家的律师再一次神秘现身，撵着手术床上我还颤抖的大拇指签字画押，声明我儿子从今天起就是也只是崔家的儿子，我将得到一笔远超乎原定数额的赃款，此后不得再出现在他面前自认母亲。我吊着葡萄糖被推到妇产病房，洪知秀正在里面等我。他比我预想的要有义气很多，听到留言记录就屁滚尿流地赶过来了，还来得及在我被送进去之前握一握手。我俩含情脉脉相对无言地沉默了好久，直到我清了清喉咙，感觉它干得活像个八十岁老太的逼。“那句打钱是不是你喊的？”

洪知秀坦白从宽：他们问我要喊什么你才有可能醒过来。“你晓得送你来的那人谁？”

哦，那个干洗费。我摇摇头，“谁？”

洪知秀说，你中了。“那他妈是崔胜哲。”

我接过我儿子递给我的水，囫囵吞下那些咽炎片，虽然多半是心理作用，但我一下子觉得好多了，好得可以跟这个傻逼的世界再战五十年。崔胜哲打不通我的号码，就换去拨崔瀚率的，他的车停在酒店楼下，拿不到房号而不能轻易上来砸门；收回前言，他当然在乎我的死活，我活要在他眼皮子底下活，死也得在他眼皮子底下死。我在我儿子的搀扶之下去厕所刷牙洗脸，听见他在电话里头尖叫：“尹净汉！你最好给我找个好点的借口！”——他的意思是我最好不要讲我鸽掉酒席是因为我爱洪知秀爱得寻死觅活。我艰难地回想了一下我和这个即将成为我前夫的男人上一次见面究竟是什么时候，那么久远吗，以至于他还怀着莫大的期望想要在他初恋的婚礼上重逢我？我儿子正在对洗手台旁那枚叠得像朵郁金香的手巾发生浓厚兴趣，丝毫不走心地捧着我一条手臂，把我捧得像个末代太后，我抓住他就是抓住了我人生这条河流中最峻峭也最坚稳的河心石，天崩地裂了也不过两块孟门山。

我气沉丹田凑近话筒：“我他妈那就是不想见你，能不能闭嘴啊。”

整个空间顿时静谧了很多。我儿子看到电话挂了，就把手机又揣回了他裤兜里。我这才看见他今天穿了个酱紫色的大裤衩，裆部有一个黄色的大鸟头像，对，芝麻街的那只。我说，你就这么去参加你男朋友的婚礼的？

崔瀚率得意洋洋：“Joshie也说挺可爱的。”

我沉痛地腹诽：他想必觉得你的大鸟是很可爱的。不然他早在这出好戏之前就把你甩得一干二净了。洪知秀的确忠实地履行了他在青春年华给我的承诺，游戏人间翩翩十数年，招惹对象有男有女，没有成为任何一个倒霉孩子的生父，也得以永永远远如花似玉着。今朝风光迎娶个半截入土的老富婆于他，不过是把半辈子以来的卖淫生涯总结得比较盛大。我儿子纠正我的发言，他认为时间的线性是创世以来最大的文明骗局，六十岁完全不应当被称为“老”；更何况那位富婆姐姐是相当地保养有佳，“你要是见过就会知道。”

我无几把语，“这就是你原谅洪知秀的原因？”

我们在下电梯，希尔顿的电梯装修愚蠢至极，内外都看不见到达数字，我第三次出错楼层又第三次被我儿子拎着衣领拽回去：还没到。我后知后觉他长得比我还高了。“但shua有做什么对不起我的事呢？”

“你不是爱他吗，你爱他你就不应该眼睁睁地看着他和别人结婚。”确切而言，骗婚。“也不应该眼看着他结婚了还继续做他男朋友。怎么，你以为哥在气什么？”

我儿子咧嘴笑起来：我明白，哥是在替我气。他并不深究我为何有这为他掏心掏肺的立场，既然我分明是新郎的朋友，既然我差点要和他哥哥老死不相往来；他如此无知，无情无义，却也因此尤为坦荡善良，他知道如何包容全人类居心叵测的爱，他既漫不经心又一丝不苟地全盘接收它。我替他气什么呢？我的乖小孩是我的神，是崔家未来的国王，是七十亿人的春梦对象，偏偏在洪知秀那里变成了一条呼去召来的小狗。你以为我在气什么呢？——他妈的洪知秀。力度不够，重来：他妈的洪知秀！

我儿子第一次和洪知秀见面就是崔胜哲找他来做崔瀚率的音乐老师。彼时我和崔胜哲已经口头订婚，新房租了江南区，戒指挑了七八圈也没见着满意的，索性一人一个钥匙扣买了挂着，反正穷，扣什么都算扣一生。崔家严防死守他们的继承人接触到那位被逐出族门的不孝子，但崔瀚率有一万种方法和他的哥哥秘密通联。他到我们家还没拆防尘布的沙发上打滚，鬼吼鬼叫，哭诉他的魔鬼老爹有多么不近人情，就连吉他也不让他学，鉴于那“无益于你的未来”。我坐在那张沙发的扶手边边，看着他那发育期一天一长的两条小腿在我的咫尺之遥扑腾挣扎，笑得既不能太多也不能太少，不能像在咬牙切齿，也不能仿佛随时都要流出眼泪。我用了太久了，在我儿子的人生当中，我花了太长时间来给自己安排一个合适的位置，涉身事内而不杀身成仁，我想要做那个他婚礼上出现在教堂第一排的美艳神秘来客，而绝非一位面目模糊又乏善可陈的——母亲。况且那违反我的合同。这一番自我拉扯显然太过冒犯了，诸神为了报复我，使崔胜哲霎时灵通灌顶，掏出了那个石破天惊的提案：净汉呀，知秀是不是会弹吉他？

男人，他们提及自己初恋的那种口吻简直是批量生产出来的，遵循某条古老的法则，在情窦初开的年龄被送去同一所技术学校改造，毕业时人人孤寡，人人胸口别着一朵缥缈的玫瑰，他们把最柔软的记忆都葬了进去，那是他们坟头的祭拜花。我完全预料到我儿子不会在洪知秀身上幸免于难，思及他的哥哥和他的母亲都曾历此大劫，难道他又何堪；但我还是在得知这件事的第一时间就去和洪知秀干了一架。“他才十六岁！”十六岁啊洪知秀，你操我的时候我也才不过，“你真是禽兽不如！”

应当补充说明的是，这一段泪飞顿作倾盆雨的控诉全程发生在洪知秀的富婆送给洪知秀的那幢大别墅附带的游泳池当中，我穿着连体泳衣套着小黄鸭救生圈进行了整段执着的演出，这导致我叫骂着朝洪知秀脸上猛拍水花的画面一点也不声嘶力竭，反倒有一种难以言喻的搞笑之感。我一边追打一边被自己逗乐了，又真的忍不住笑了出来而变得更加愤怒。相比我完全精神错乱的泄愤行径，洪知秀的认错态度堪称金石为开，他一把抓住了我胡乱飞舞的手臂，望进我的眼睛道：“尹净汉，你别发疯了。”他那嗓子里是掺了什么？疗养院里那些吊着最后一口阳气的活死人听了就能入土为安。“你要是不高兴，我这就和Vernon做个了结。”

我立刻看向泳池另一端望着我们哈哈大笑的我儿子。隔得太远了，他还以为我们在搞什么情景喜剧。我突然彻底泄了气，整个人恨不得从泳圈那个洞里挤出去，挤下去，沉入水底。十六岁，你今年十六岁了，我也是在十六岁那年生下的你。我处心积虑参与进来的你的人生，如今看起来光辉璀璨，那么优美独特，是原原本本只属于你一个人的人生。你有你的家族，你的生活，你的爱人。说到底，我才是比较可有可无的那一个。这并非什么自怨自艾的剖白，我从一开始就心里清楚，所有的因缘都是我自己精心择栽过的，既然我选择要以这样的形象活在你的生命中，那我必然要独自承担那些隐而不发的苦果。瀚率是我的弟弟，我最好朋友的情人，还是我的孩子。我会把这个秘密带进坟墓里，我将保守它直到我死。

我说，算了，算了。我说我不想管了。

后来无名指戴着大钻戒的洪知秀再一次找我谈：“尹净汉，我希望你知道，我对你说的所有话都是誓言，这些誓言没有时效，只要你想，它们可以到死都管用。我无法与你缔结切实的契约，我担负不起岁月可能在我们之间产生的磨痕，我们是注定只能成为最好的朋友的那种人。但我想要你永远在我身边，就像我确实会永远陪在你身边一样。我将爱你爱到时间尽头。”

他把我感动得稀里糊涂的，差点我就信了。要非他接下来说的是：“如果我年轻二十岁，我一定会和Vernon结婚。”

我摘下墨镜拍桌而起，顺手擦掉眼角的泪花：“放屁，你要是年轻二十岁，就会和更有钱的富婆结婚，还是找我儿子当小三！”

打三十米开外我就认出了崔胜哲的车。这二十年来他换了好多辆车，越开越阔，充分证明被放逐的帝国之子仍旧是帝国之子，靠努力也能富可敌国；不过我印象最深的还是他最早那辆小菲斯塔，深蓝色的，救过我、或许还有他弟弟的命，尽管当事者本人毫不知情。于他而言，那只是一个寻常通勤傍晚一次不大寻常的遭遇，一个蓬头垢面下身流血的孕妇拦路扑到他车前，胁迫他立刻送自己到最近的医院。他被要求在送患名单那里留了联系方式，而我心怀鬼胎地让洪知秀找了个无关人士的户头转账给他。大概我的野心就是从那里种下的，或者还要再晚一点，推移到我做完子宫摘除，全须全尾变成男人，用前列腺高潮，不会再像漏水似地射精。我迟来的激素生长期从一个遥远的过去追逼上了我，我开始冒胡茬，长明显的喉结，声音勉勉强强能比以前压低些，甚至蹿高了五公分。我终于过上了想象当中那种平凡人的人生，泯然人群而成为人群当中面目姣好的那么一个，我的身体里没有秘密了，那个秘密早已化成了具象的实体，从我的命运之轮当空远走高飞，我像个完成了毕生杰作的艺术家，把自己掏空了，搞匮乏了，名讳沦为了历史布景，批评尽数交给了后世，却无可避免又不可救药地心有不甘着。

在我儿子十二岁生日那一天，我认真地对洪知秀讲：你应该介绍我认识崔胜哲了。

关于洪知秀和崔胜哲，他们是在学生时代与彼此相认的，那是个无法辨别荷尔蒙骚动与刻骨铭心的年纪，在所有想象爱情并予以实践的双性种群之中，他们过早地嗅出了同类身上散发的甜美气味。崔胜哲成为洪知秀第一段也是最后一段puppylove，此后无论他再怎么雷厉风行把玩人心，小手指上都挂着起初那柔情的牵引，这一根蜘蛛之丝使洪知秀注定无法变成真正的断线风筝，那看似可以直飞的天国实则有咫尺天涯的邈远。我一直怀疑洪知秀爱我儿子的方式并非仅仅是他于我留所情面，而是他可以在我儿子身上找到那往昔历历的温柔缩影。与这些幽微的情感相对的，我接近崔胜哲的目的单纯到令人不齿。饶是洪知秀也对此为难了那么一些时日，所幸他对我的情谊深过对早年美丽回忆的无限缅怀，他为我带来了崔胜哲，而后者显然没有把我和十几年前自己做过的一件好人好事挂钩起来。我们飞快地走上了相识相知、恋爱订婚、结婚离婚的既定流程，正是这兜兜转转的俗套剧情顺着流水走马灯般过镜期间，我这一生里唯一触手可及的奇迹也在我眼皮子底下慢条斯理地发生——崔瀚率长大成人了。

我到现在还记得我陪崔胜哲去偷看他弟弟中学毕业典礼的情形。我们站在礼堂百尺开外，一个避人耳目的树荫底下，崔瀚率被热得偷偷跑出来和我们提前碰头，精准地接住我抛给他的一瓶水。几秒钟，只要一个世纪那么长的几秒钟，他就完完本本地来到我的面前，朗声喊道：兄嫂nim好，我叫崔瀚率。我还以为天光暗了一刻，一会儿又亮了，像是被他照亮的一样。

眼下我的小太阳神乖巧地枕着我的大腿，头毛有点长了，卷卷地覆在他浅棕色的明朗的眸前，底下那些扇子似铺开的眼睫毛是一片婉转的延伸。任窗外风景飞驰，他依然永恒得宛如寂静的石像。我替他把头帘往两旁拨了拨，搞得他痒痒的，不耐烦地捉住那些手指头，拉着我的手掌搁在他心口上。他的心脏上方是恒温的三十六度，一分钟安稳雀跃七十二下，这意味着我让他安全、自在，值得信任，他无比近地贴紧我的小肚子，那里如今空空如也，但我非常清楚，这个世界上不会再有任何人比我更清楚，它曾如何收藏过一个闪闪发光的宝藏。

崔胜哲操着方向盘，从后视镜里看我俩，露出那种我很熟悉的慈祥表情，“我有时候觉得瀚率是你生的。”

我儿子在我怀里笑得颤抖起来。这个大傻帽就会哪壶不开提哪壶。我噎得一时失去了所有妙语反讥，只得翻了个硕大的白眼，自暴自弃道：“对，就是我生的。”

我不是出于患得患失才心虚。我确曾泄露天机。那晚我和洪知秀泳池一战大挫，喘着粗气上岸找了个塑料椅子躺下，沉痛反思自己卓越的三十年人生。我未成年给商业帝国生小孩，二十八岁嫁给了不起的崔胜哲，和千年老妖洪知秀做了一辈子至情至亲的挚友，无论从什么角度来看都算功德圆满，怎么会落得这个下场。想着想着我又气急败坏，一个打挺准备去捉崔胜哲来报复一番，抬脸就对上我儿子的鸡鸡，修正，隔着泳裤的鸡鸡，他还穿那种印花泳裤，上头的史迪仔精神污染一般密集，使我头皮发麻。他赤裸着上身，捏着肚皮献宝似地说，净汉哥，——我让他在外面不要大叫我嫂嫂，“你看，我没有肚脐。”

我心里陡然漏了一拍，那瞬间的想法竟然是：他妈的怎么回事，难道现在学校连没有肚脐眼都要歧视么？但我很快反应过来他只是想给我炫耀他的特异之处。小孩嘛，对想要亲近的人都是一个路数，心机得直白，也直白得可爱。我就很明显是被可爱到失了智，连一个敷衍的惊讶都没有给他，而是拍了拍他的肚肚，“呀，我知道。”

我儿子敏锐地挑起了眉毛：哥为什么会知道？

我为什么会知道？既然我在当时连一眼他刚出生的脸都没有看清过。拿到片子的大夫跟我说：您的子宫可能无法发育蜕膜，如果您打算怀孕，那需要我们制造人工胎盘。所以其实不是我儿子没有肚脐，只是因为那个人造的脐带太假太柔软了，随着他的成长变成了小小一粒，藏在他的皮肤里。如果要解释这个原因，那故事岂不是像我儿子为什么要管我叫哥那样，又得从头说起。

我说，是你哥告诉我的。离开时，我尽量让我的背影看起来不像落荒而逃。

我们把崔瀚率送回学校，目送他走远后，我和崔胜哲陷入另一段窘境。说来万分惭愧，这是我把协议寄出去以后第一次跟他见面，而他或许到这一刻都没有弄明白我为什么要和他离婚。他承认我们的婚姻生活并不是什么童话的结尾，就与许许多多普通夫妻相似，我们的性格都太要强，分别被爱也分别自恋，而且自恋到不允许为对方磨平太多。这种关系发展到第三年，内心便产生了邪恶的念头，时时刻刻召唤着我：走吧，走了也无妨，反正你也没有什么可以失去的了。爱崔胜哲原就并非我的初衷。隔年我儿子要被家里送出去念MBA，跨越半个地球，注定我鞭长莫及。对于这一类现实的事情，洪知秀一向比我看得要清，不然他也不会偏偏要在这个节骨眼儿上结婚，给自己和崔瀚率都留下体面的余地。人生太漫长了，我始终揪着过去紧抓不放，好不容易下定决心放开手，却发现我自个儿已经不会过了。

我对崔胜哲说：爱过，认真的，不是洪知秀。“还有别的问题吗？没有我先走了。”

崔胜哲说，“你摸下你那边车门的储物格。”

我狐疑地伸出手，从里头捞出一个四四方方的绒面小盒。

走到他车跟前的那一段路上，我执着地向我儿子灌输我作为过来人的价值观：“你想象过你和知秀的未来吗？你有没有想过这段感情发展到最后要怎么收场？他是个老狐狸了，特别鸡贼，特别狠。他现在结婚不是为了摆脱你，是为了给自己找条后路。等你去美国了，三年两载回不来，他身边就会开始出现第二个第三个第四五六七八个漂亮小孩——当然，他们全都没有你好看。你也会遇到更多的美女哥哥、美女姐姐，他们比洪知秀年轻，比洪知秀有姿色，你会突然意识到洪知秀也没有什么了不起的，你坚持过的东西好不容易拿到手里攥紧了，张开把握，却发现它远没有想象中值得。那就是爱情的终极形式。”

我儿子由我唾沫横飞，一直在微笑，这是他左耳听右耳出的典型表情，我觉得我像个上了发条的机械鸟，吐出一些借他人酒杯碎自己胆结石的语言，它们没能形成对白。我暴躁地闭住嘴，此时我儿子的清奇回路杀了我一个回马枪：“哥也是这么想胜哲哥的吗？”

“什么？”

“因为见到了那个极，所以打算逃跑吗？”我儿子抬手搓了搓我后脑勺，打乱了我发尾精心的分层，那动作很不柔情，超越了亲昵应该形容的领域。我如临棒喝，浑身凛得僵硬，一股电流从他碰我的地方直爬脊椎，在脚后跟订下楔子。事后想来，那简直是一种开悟。“干嘛不先看看那后面有什么呢？”

崔胜哲于红灯前刹车，从驾驶座转过头来，一只胳膊肘搭在座位上方，“呀，你打开看看啊。”他对我那个烫手的反应很不满，“给你的，结婚的时候不是没选到？”

我深吸一口气，“你打算这么挽留我？就这？”

“我没有要挽留你啊。”崔胜哲故意说，“这是我的告别礼物。”

我从后座弹跳而起掐他脖子：你他妈要我走我就走！你算什么来命令我！崔胜哲绝地反击摁住了我脑袋顶：你还敢说不是洪知秀！我们互相扭打了三秒钟，随即开始接吻，我从他舌头顶到我牙齿的那一瞬间，我意识到我有多么渴望与他接吻。爱崔胜哲并非我的初衷，而到了如今这般田地，它却无比哀婉地变成了我的本能。我拼命握住他的侧颈，摸到那根连接耳根的软弱筋脉在我手中徐徐跃动，像一个活物，一只肢节鲜明的昆虫。他是为我而感到快乐。

直到背后的车辆喇叭发出躁鸣，我如梦初醒，一个后仰栽回座椅里。崔胜哲把车开得很坏，一百米内改了三次道，我严重怀疑他是在打击报复后头那辆桑塔纳，再次将手抚上他的肩膀。“你认真点开。”我忍不住嘴贱，“我的讣告不想被写成夫妻双亡。”

崔胜哲乐了一秒，他在这种时刻的反射弧优越异常。“但我们不是离婚了吗？”

我指正道：是准备离婚。

我们的婚到了第二年崔瀚率开学都还没离成。我依然住在江南的独栋小复式里头，区别是崔胜哲把这房子买了下来。洪知秀更新了sns，自拍定位远在南加的威尼斯beach，我儿子的大学位于更中部的芝加哥，但无所谓了，他本来也宣称此行绝非抱着什么千里送之心。那年的母亲节早晨，我收到来自风城的包裹，拆开来是一套海绵宝宝图案的夏季睡衣，附带一张留言卡片。海邮很难确保送达日期，然而在这个诡异的时间点，不由得我不多个心眼。我回过头问崔胜哲：你弟弟给我送母亲节礼物，对此你有什么话想说吗？

崔胜哲在吃一片果酱土司，嗯嗯地点头，眼睛没有离开过报纸。那姿态显得他格外睿智：不错啊，长嫂如母。

我回以一串优美的辱骂，把那张卡片丢给他：这上面写的什么你给我讲讲。

崔胜哲接过翻了正面，一只大兔子和一只小兔子的可爱影像，又翻过反面，短短一行潦草到亲哥都差点认不出来的英文字：

To Jeonghan xi:

I'm enjoying a very good life now. Thank you for everything.

崔胜哲自信道：没什么特别的，就是告诉你他过得不错。说完又生气了，“呀，这臭小子，我的那份去哪里了？” 

完


End file.
